Snapper Foster
Dr. Snapper Foster (born William Foster, Jr.) was portrayed by David Hasselhoff, formerly by William Gray Epsy. Biography Snapper Foster was the son of Bill and Liz Foster. He had one younger brother, Greg, and one younger sister, Jill. Born William Jr., Snapper resented being named after his father who had walked out on the family, so he was called “Snapper” after his not-so-winning personality instead. Jill put him through medical school with a part-time job. Liz encouraged Snapper to pursue Chris Brooks, daughter of the publisher of the Genoa City Chronicle but, Snapper, preferring his freedom, regularly slept with Sally McGuire. Chris's father learned that Snapper was seeing Sally and told Chris. Chris moved out of Snapper's house and went to work for Greg. George Curtis later raped her. Months later, Chris was willing to make love with Snapper but, memories of the rape still haunted her. Snapper was understanding and supportive, while still having Sally on the side. Sally had also fallen in love with Snapper, so she stopped using birth control pills and got pregnant by him. However, Snapper broke up with Sally and proposed to Chris, who eventually accepted. Sally was devastated and told her boss, Pierre Roulland, that she was pregnant. Since he was in love with her, he offered to marry her and give the baby his name. Sally accepted Pierre's proposal and they eloped a few days before Snapper's wedding. Chris and Snapper worked through her sexual problems and happily lived in a small apartment but, when Chris became pregnant, Snapper feared that the additional responsibility might set back his medical career. Sally did eventually fall in love with Pierre, before he was killed by a robber. Sally wanted to leave town but, Snapper urged her to stay until the baby was born. Sally gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Pierre Charles Roulland. Chris had a miscarriage after learning Snapper was the boy's father. Her and Snapper separated. Snapper then fell for Dr. Casey Reed. Their relationship did not last because Casey had a fear of sex due to being sexually abused by her father as a child. Chris and Snapper later reconciled. Snapper finally convinced Liz to have Bill declared legally dead, but then Bill sent a letter to the family. Liz invited Bill to move back into the house. Although Bill realized that he still had feelings for Liz, he put her needs above his own and encouraged Liz to continue with her plans to marry Sam Powers. But Liz broke off her engagement to Sam because she was still a married woman. Bill and Liz remarried, and Snapper and his father finally reconciled, but Bill's cancer progressed quickly and the doctors doubted that he would live out the year. Bill was hospitalized and put on life support. He pleaded may times with Liz to pull the plug and Liz agreed to obey his wishes. But she was so traumatized by doing so that she suffered a stroke and forgot that she did it. Snapper was accused of killing his father. Luckily Greg was now a practicing lawyer who got Snapper was cleared of murder charges, and Liz was never charged. Snapper and Chris had a baby girl, Jennifer Elizabeth Foster. Soon after, Sally returned to Genoa City with Chuckie, who was seriously ill. While Chuckie was hospitalized for a kidney operation, Sally urged Snapper to tell Chuckie that he was his father, but Snapper decided against it. In 1982, Snapper left Genoa City to accept a three-month fellowship opportunity in London, but Chris refused to give up her Jabot modeling career. Not long afterward, she realized her place was with Snapper and joined him in London. Liz, Stuart Brooks (Liz's husband), and Greg moved to London as well by the end of the year. In 2003, Liz arrived in Genoa City with Snapper and Greg from their home in England with the news that she was to undergo brain surgery. Knowing she may not survive, Liz felt it was time to admit to Jill that she was adopted. In 2010, Snapper and Liz came to town to visit Jill, but Liz collasped on the plane and was rushed to the hospital. Knowing that she was really going to die, Liz told Snapper who Jill's parents were, but begged him not to tell. Snapper agreed, but told Jill after Liz died. He left town shortly after. Relationships Parents *Bill Foster (father, deceased) *Liz Foster (mother, deceased) Siblings *Greg Foster (brother) *Jill Foster (sister) Marriage *Chris Brooks Children *Chuckie Roulland (son with Sally McGuire) *Jennifer Foster (daughter with Chris) Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Original Resident Category:Foster family Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:1970s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:1970s characters Category:1980s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:2010 departures Category:1973 arrivals Category:Original characters